morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Recurring Phrases
The following is a reference list to recurring phrases in the Morning Glories universe. Note that not every instance is used word-for-word. A Sacrifice is Always Demanded See Also: Sacrifice *Jun to Garrett in Morning Glories #18. *Abraham to Hisao in Morning Glories #18. *Irina to Guillaume in Morning Glories #21. *Irina to Hisao in Morning Glories #23. *"the words you taught your children are true I'm afraid-- A sacrifice is always demanded" -Irina to Abraham in Morning Glories #25. All Will Be Free *Painted on wall next to Amanda's body in Morning Glories #7. *Written on ground next to Chad and Steve's bodies in Morning Glories #8. Bell's Theorem *Georgina Daramount to Casey in Morning Glories #2. *Casey to Daramount in Morning Glories #2. *Julie Hayes to Harry Hayes in Morning Glories #6. Cheating *Georgina Daramount accused Lara Hodge of cheating ("She Cheats!"), both in the field and in the classroom when tutored by Dagney. *Isabel claims Casey Blevins beat her only through cheating ("You did cheat!"). Faith See Also: Faith *Zoe and Abraham to Sudhir in Morning Glories #8. . *Zoe to Amanda in Morning Glories #8.. *Zoe to Hunter in Morning Glories #19. . *Before David touches her, Akiko keeps on repeating that she has faith . *Abraham tells Ike that the biblical story of Abraham and Issac is not about the terms of the agreement or even God, but about sacrifice and faith. For a Better Future *Note in Morning Glories #1. *Slide in Miss Dagney's presentation in Morning Glories #1. *Posters in classroom in Morning Glories #2, #5, and #11. *Posters in girls' room and hallway in Morning Glories #4. *Poster in Nine's office in Morning Glories #23. *Cover of Ellsworth's folder in Morning Glories #6. *Mari Fukayama to Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs in Morning Glories #9. *Unnamed teacher and Jade in Morning Glories #10. Teacher: "Step off whenever you're ready for a better future" Jade: "For a better future". *Ellsworth to Jade in Morning Glories #10. *Lara Hodge to Casey Blevins in Morning Glories #13. *Abraham tells Ike that he wanted "a better future" for him in Morning Glories #24. *Poster in classroom during Hisao and Guillaume's love scene in Morning Glories #17. *Lara Hodge cites this as the reason for why they do what they do in Morning Glories 27. Looks Like I Got Here Just In Time *Irina to Hunter in Morning Glories #19. *Irina to Abraham in Morning Glories #25. Never Too Late *Lara Hodge to Georgina Daramount, when Georgina says it is too late for Casey to help, as the students are all missing in Morning Glories #20 and Morning Glories #27. *Jun to Hisao, when Hisao believes he was too late to save Jun in Morning Glories #25. So We Created Our Own Gods The phrase first appeared in Jade's hallucination in issue #10, and the full phrase remained unrevealed until Ike's hallucination in issue #25. *A robed man, similar in appearance to Reginald Gribbs, spoke the phrase while Amanda led Jade through the school hallways, during Jade's hallucination. *After Abraham revealed to Ike that their conversation right before Ike stabbed him had not yet occurred, Ike had a breakdown. One of the visions he saw was Alicia Wyatt speaking the full phrase: "In the end, the solution was breathtakingly clear. The old ones had abandoned us, so we created our own gods". Stop Running *In an inversion, Lara Hodge orders Casey Blevins to "start running" *Irina, in an TV interview, tells the camera (and presumably to the watching Hunter) that the title of her new work is "It's Time to Stop Running". *After she corners Hunter at the edge of a cliff, Zoe tells him to stop running. *Miss Dagney tells a prepubescent Lara Hodge to stop running. *After catching up with the injured Hunter who was fleeing from the Temple, Dr. Ellsworth tells him to stop running, but adds that there's always something to run from. The Hour of Our Release Draws Near *Written on wall of jail cell in 1490 in Morning Glories #3. *Written on wall of the Academy basement by Megan in Morning Glories #3. *Written in notebook by Casey in Morning Glories #3. *Ike to Casey in Morning Glories #4. *On a banner in the hall in Jade's dream in Morning Glories #11. *Mirroring 1490, seen through a peephole into an adjacent room in Jade's dream in Morning Glories #11. *Guillaume to Hisao in Morning Glories #18. *Written on a paperweight in Ms. Clarkson's office in Morning Glories #27. What Did You See When Your Eyes Were Opened? See also: The Test * Nine asked Jade this question when she came out of her trance at the clinic *Reginald Gribbs to Jason before claiming he failed his test *Lara Hodge jokingly asked Jade the question, while parodying Nine *An unnamed inquisitor asked Mary this question in 1693, while crushing her lover under a pile of rocks. *Irina sneaked into Nine's clinic, and asked a recovering Fortunato this question. *While callously stabbing him for leaving him out of his will, Ike asked Abraham an echo of this question References Category:Mythology